


No Surprise

by ErikaDiLante (peacekindnesspossibility)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacekindnesspossibility/pseuds/ErikaDiLante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola's curious about that kiss. Now that he knows Helen's alive, he confronts her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Surprise

It was no secret to anyone that Nikola Tesla was hopelessly in love with Helen Magnus. Not, of course, in the boring normal way that involved staring and sweet nothings and marriage proposals, but in his own way, he loved her more passionately and completely than any US newspaper thought he was capable of. They’d known each other for over a century, and that terrified him. Helen knew him in a way no one else did. He wasn’t sure anyone else even could. Getting to know him took an almost superhuman amount of effort and patience, and Nikola only knew one woman with such a superpower. How could he do anything but love her?

  
But he knew her too, so when she kissed him on the last day he saw her, he knew something was wrong. They’d kissed before of course, and remembered every time. The first was a cold Christmas Eve, his first in England. He’d been the only one unable to go home for the holidays, and Helen had generously offered to keep him company. They had a few too many glasses of wine, and they’d fallen asleep after kissing languidly by the fire in the library. The next had been when he’d recovered from cholera, a kiss that said she was glad he was alive. Finally, the day she’d lost him. He’d spent his last night in the land of the living making love to the only woman he could ever call it that for.

  
He often questioned, in the months that followed the explosion, if he should have done something. Of course, the rational part of his mind, the part that usually controlled everything, told him that he couldn’t. She was Helen Magnus. He couldn’t stop her no matter what he did, but even so, he felt something he would never feel for anyone but Helen: guilt. It was funny, sometimes, and scary, the things she made him feel.

  
Those weeks were utter hell, the ones where he thought she was dead. They’d made a pact when the effects of the Source Blood made themselves known. As the only two with the chance for immortality, they accepted that they would likely lose everyone else, even the other members of the Five, but they’d promised each other that instead of giving up, giving into the despair like they so often wanted to, they would fight. He had to admit, he’d spent a lot of time resenting her. She’d broken their promise, and Nikola vowed that he’d never forgive her for it, but when she came back, he was filled with such relief he completely forgot about his promise. Besides, promises he’d made to Helen were always more important than promises he made to himself. He may have been a liar, a cheater, and an asshole, but when it came to Helen, that was nothing more than a front.

  
When she came to join him that night, he didn’t even wonder how she found him. Not only had she taken 113 years to learn the ins and outs of the location of the New Sanctuary, but she also knew him. Sometimes he felt more like her pet than her friend. He shouldn’t like that, but kind of did a bit.  
They sat in silence for awhile, and he should have been paying more attention because she read him far too easily. “You’re quiet, Nikola, and you’ve barely touched your wine. I’m not sure which is more concerning.”

  
“Silence is a symptom of a thoughtful mind, Helen. You should know that.”

  
“Nikola, there are many words I would use to describe you, but I can’t say thoughtful is necessarily one of them.”

  
“You know what I mean.” Helen turned to look at him, surprised. That had come out of his mouth with a bit more venom than he meant it to. It was strange, really. She spent so much time getting mad at him, she couldn’t remember the last time he’d been mad at her. He’d done that intentionally, of course, after his newfound bloodlust cause him to lash out (she still had scars reminding him of what he did), he vowed never to show his anger around her again. It was too dangerous, and the thought of something, anything, happening to her was too painful to bear. This time, though, he knew that if it didn’t come out as anger, he would probably cry, and he knew neither of them was prepared to confront that situation.

  
“Nikola,” Helen began, but he cut her off before she could speak, rising from his chair and pacing across the room. He had to maintain physical distance, otherwise she’d just take over his thoughts and any argument he might have would die in their usual playful banter.

  
“Do you have any idea what it was like,” he demanded, “thinking you were dead?!” Helen met his eyes, and in them she saw another Nikola, newly arrived in America, telling her about some capitalist schmuck trying to steal his research. In that moment, Helen realized how serious it was, and his words from Rome came back to her. “You are the only scientist…perhaps the only person I’ve ever truly admired.” Nikola typically maintained a cool and collected exterior, but when it came to matters of the heart, Helen had always been able to read him perfectly. He said very little, but in his questions Helen heard his confession plain as day.

  
“Oh Nikola…”

  
“No! You don’t get to just…smile and look pretty and make this all better! We made a deal, Helen, we swore an oath!”

  
“Funny, I don’t remember making such a fuss about it when you faked your death!”

  
“But you knew that was fake, Helen. I had no idea.” Usually, the anger in his eyes would have startled her, thrown her back to the sensation of her dearest friend snarling at her, of claws ripping through skin and teeth poised at her neck, but now…now it just made her sad.

  
“My god, you are such a hypocrite, Nikola Tesla. Perhaps I knew that death wasn’t real, but you never resurfaced. You let sixty years go by without so much as a word!”  
“And what would I have said, hm? Dear Helen, back from the dead but if anyone sees us, they’ll kill you, Love Nikola?”

  
“You could have! I can take care of myself, you know. I hardly need your protection.”

  
“I know you didn’t need it Helen, I did.”

  
“I…what?”

  
“I wanted to protect you.”

  
“Well that wasn’t your decision to make!”

  
“Wasn’t it?”

  
“Not on your own! For heaven’s sake Nikola, I…cared about you. You could have at least…done me the decency of letting me know you were alright.” He turned then, meeting her eyes, and suddenly Helen understood. He didn’t really need to say it out loud, but he did anyway. After all, that was one of his talents: rubbing salt in the wound.

  
“So could you.”

  
After that, they just stood there. Arms crossed and eyes leveled at each other. It was a staring contest they’d been engaged with for years, never blinking, never yielding. Nikola thought perhaps, it was time somebody did.

  
She gasped in surprise when his lips met hers. They’d been in the middle of an argument. She assumed he liked their verbal sparring matches far too much to ever stop one, but that was the funny thing about knowing people for as long as they had: they still kept surprising you. Still, she melted against him, not necessarily in the way you turn to mush cuddled under a cozy blanket, but more the way ice cream melts on a hot summer’s day, messy, sticky, sweet.

  
“Weren’t you the one who said banter was akin to foreplay,” she panted when he pulled back for a moment.

  
“Helen…” His voice was practically a growl, and it made her insides twist in a pleasant way she thought long dead inside of her. She still felt desire, of course, felt it quite frequently, but it was often something she could fix with a vibrator or a casual lover. This desire was specific. She wanted Nikola and Nikola only. No one else would be acceptable. She wondered briefly if anyone else would be acceptable ever again. She’d locked her heart away because she lost everyone she loved. She wondered why it was only now she realized…not everyone, not him. That thought alone had her surging forward and capturing his lips again. It was funny, how their banter had suddenly become a competition to see who could say less, not more.

  
A small moan fell from Helen’s lips when she felt herself being pressed up against the doorframe. God, she’d missed his body. They’d had sex relatively few times, considering their long history, and their bodies had changed a great deal since then. As they discarded their clothes, Helen began to realize that. Since their last encounter, she’d had a baby, been through 113 years alone, even died in Hollow Earth and been ravaged by radiation poisoning. Nikola had no scars to speak of, considering his vampire genetics, but he was sturdier, muscle now adorning his lean frame just enough to make her eyes wander.

  
He covered her body with his own before she could say anything, and she wondered if he still felt self-conscious about the way he looked, the way he’d confessed he had at Oxford lifetimes ago. The moment she felt his lips on her neck, all thought stopped. She often wondered if the sensitivity of her neck had been an effect of the Source or if she’d been that way all along, but either way, his slight nip to her pulse point was enough to raise goosebumps. “Nikola…” His name was a sigh that soon turned into a cry of pleasure when she felt his tongue swirl around a nipple.

  
“Hush Helen, we wouldn’t want to wake the children.” In the back of her mind, Helen knew that they weren’t really in any danger of that. They’d organized a bit of a triple date night and were all on the surface with their significant others, but she realized that even if they were there, she wouldn’t care enough to stop him. He sucked on her breast while his fingers skated down her body, deftly sliding into already soaked folds. “Well well, Miss Magnus,” he husked in her ear, “been waiting for me, have you?”

  
“Oh shut up and fuck me already,” Helen murmured, tugging lightly on his hair. Nikola smirked and, cupping her ass with both hands, promptly carried her over to her desk. After setting her down, his hands massaged her breasts while he watched her reactions. She tried to level a heavy gaze at him, get him to hurry up, but he was doing things with his hands even she didn’t know were possible so it didn’t take long for her to throw her head back and moan.

  
“You shut up, Helen. I have something I want to do first.” God, she thought, even in sex, they were always supposed to do things on his terms. Of course, the same could be said about her, and she realized arguing would be hypocritical. She wouldn’t soon forget the look on his face as he kneeled and spread her legs wide, licking his lips in a tantalizing preview before diving in and feasting on her hot, sensitive flesh.

  
“Oh god,” Helen moaned, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before curses started falling out of her mouth. That was one thing many people didn’t know about her. When caught in the throes of sexual pleasure, Helen Magnus had one of the filthiest mouths in the world. If she was really enjoying herself, that was a very clear sign.  
“Just a god? Come on Helen, you can do better than that.” That insufferable smirk made itself known again before he dived back between her legs. His tongue gently probed her entrance a few times before trailing up so he could suck her clit into his mouth.

  
“Fuck, Nikola!”

  
“Good girl.” If Helen didn’t know better, she’d say he was purring, “that’s better. Do you like this Helen? Like having me taste just how hot I make you?” He ran his tongue through her folds between sentences, teasing her just enough to practically have her whining. “Come on, don’t be shy. As sexy as it is, I find the loud you so much hotter.” Helen bit her lip, trying to hold back telling him just how good he was making her feel, but that got shot right out of the water when he plunged two fingers into her.

  
“Fuck! Oh hell, Nikola, yes. I’ve forgotten how much I’ve missed this…you moving inside me, and god your tongue. I’d almost forgotten how exquisite it feels in my pussy. Please, Niko…make me cum.” Now that, Nikola noted, was a good sign. She only called him Niko in their most intimate moments, or when she was thoroughly enjoying herself. He figured this probably counted as both.

  
“Oh don’t you worry, Helen. I’m going to. I’m going to make you cum so hard and so many times you can’t even walk straight tomorrow, fuck you every way possible so you can’t look at this desk without thinking about all the things I did to you. I am going to worship you like the goddess you are, the goddess who somehow, amazingly, came back from the dead to find me.” That broken through Helen’s haze of pleasure. She sat up and, with a gentle tug, pulled him up to kiss him passionately.

  
“I can’t promise I’ll never do that again, Nikola.”

  
“I’d never ask you to. Just…maybe give me a bit of a heads up next time? Just so I have time to prepare. If you plan on dying, I need to know. Life would just be so boring without you around to bother.” Helen laughed and pulled him down on top of her, tongue working its way into his mouth until she could taste herself on his tongue.

  
“Done. Now fuck me, Niko. Fuck me good and hard.” Nikola grinned and quickly moved to comply. His length was already bobbing in front of her, so Helen slipped off the desk and turned so she could lean against it. Nikola moaned softly and reached out to squeeze her ass before slipping into her. He took it slowly, feeding his cock into her inch by inch. “Oh Nikola,” Helen breathed, “oh yes, that’s it.” No one aside from her sexual partners knew that Helen very rarely liked to top. She had to hold on so tightly in her every day life, having someone take control of her was very sexy. She didn’t mind rough sex, and Nikola knew that. He set up a punishing rhythm that filled the air with the sordid slapping of skin on skin and rocked Helen’s body across the desk. “Oh, oh Nikola,” she breathed again, looking back at him with hazy eyes that made him thrust even harder. “Oh darling please, fuck me harder, fuck me senseless.”

  
“Your wish is my command,” he murmured, thrusting into her with abandon. When she reached back and lightly squeezed his balls, he let out a surprised grunt and shifted their position. He grabbed her breasts with his hands and pulled her up by them so she was bouncing on his cock, back pressed into his chest. Helen’s moans increased in volume and the look on her face was a sight Nikola would not soon forget.

  
“Oh Niko, Nikola I’m close.” He was too, and they worked together to finish each other off. Nikola slipped one of his hands down to rub frantically at her clit, and Helen sucked his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and looking at him like every naughty schoolgirl fantasy come to life. He wasn’t sure if the scream came from her, him, or both, but next thing he knew, they were a tangle of limbs on her desk.

  
Once breath came back to them, Nikola gently kissed Helen’s neck and brushed some hair out of her face, tenderness to counterbalance the roughness of their lovemaking. “Helen,” he breathed, prompting a contented hum from her. “Helen look at me.” Her eyes popped open, and after another kiss, Nikola fixed her with a look reminiscent of a wide eyed immigrant just trying to shoulder his way through Oxford with attitude and book smarts. She loved him, Helen knew that now. He was her one chance, her one chance at not being completely alone in this world, she saw that now. As she intertwined their fingers together and their skin hummed as one, he asked her. “What exactly did that kiss mean anyway?” She laughed and leaned in to give him another one, only this time no one was dying. If she had her way, neither of them would, at least, neither of them would alone.

  
“Oh Nikola.” One more kiss and her answer was abundantly clear. “Do you really need to ask?”


End file.
